Dejiko's Raise
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: Dejiko has gotten a raise and Usada needs to know why! The problem is that she can't get the manager alone for a second! R&R COMPLETE! Spelling error corrected


A really short story on Di Gi Charat about Dejiko and Usada. Just something cute. Enjoy!

* * *

"Meow!" Dejiko "meowed" through the store looking chipper, her cat ear hat bouncing on her head. "Welcome to Gamers!" she smiled happily at a customer entering, "How may I help you?"

Now, Dejiko was in an almost too happy mood, cavorting around the store as if she owned the place, and Usada was the first one to notice. Usada knew Dejiko; she was ALWAYS complaining and thinking, of all things, that SHE was the star of Gamers.

But today, Dejiko seemed SO happy that it made Usada almost irritated.

"Hey Dejiko!" Usada yelled to Dejiko and Dejiko innocently turned her head. "Why are you so jolly this morning?"

"Oh don't you know?" Dejiko's air became jaunty and Usada felt her temple throbbing at her sarcastic tone. "The manager gave me a special gift for my services!"

"What!" Usada gasped, "What kind of gift?"

"What other gift is there?" Dejiko laughed and pulled out her daily wages check, "MOOLAH, BABY!"

Usada squinted to read the writing on the check, barely visible, and noticed that instead of the daily 1,000 yen (about 10.) Dejiko's check read 10,000 yen! (About 100 dollars)

"WHAT!" Usada screamed, enraged at the gargantuan amount of money that had been added onto Dejiko's check, "How come you got a raise and I didn't?"

"Silly Usada," Dejiko laughed, "You don't give raises to ugly people!"

"WHY YOU!" Usada lunged for Dejiko, but Dejiko easily dodged the blow and continued to skip through the store, whistling a happy tune as she walked.

Usada was furious! How could Dejiko get a 9,000 yen raise by their manager, when she, Rabi En Rose, the star of Gamers, hadn't! It drove her insane to think about it, and in her heart and mind, she knew she HAD to find out the truth behind the cash. So she out to find out the reason for the newest income of Dejiko.

Usada slinked through the store, keeping a close eye out for the manager. When she found him, she would ask him about the raise. She searched the entire store until she found him in the final ail, putting some merchandise on a shelf. She quickly walked up to him, and caught his attention with a large fake cough.

"A...HACK!" Usada coughed into her fist, "Cough...cou.."

"Are you all right Usada?" the manager asked, "Do you need a cough drop?"

"No thank you Mr. Manager," Usada sweatdropped, "I just wanted to ask you a question..."

"Go ahead Usada."

"I want to know why Diji-"

"HELLO MISS RABI EN ROSE!" Minataku interrupted Usada's interrogation of her manager, and made Usada jump a foot. Usada, a tad bit annoyed, turned to Minataku, her temple throbbing.

"Yes...Minataku!" she asked, barely containing her anger.

"Do you have any Digi Ranger Blue Pack Trading Cards left?"

"Aisle...7." she gruffly said, wanting him to go away.

"Thanks so much Rabi en Rose!" he laughed and walked off, leaving Usada finally alone to question her manager.

"Like I said Mr. Manager," Usada turned around again, "Why did Diji-ARGH!" Usada noticed that the manager had gone and she was talking to empty air! "Darn!" she fumed, "He escaped! No matter, I'll just have to find him again!"

Usada searched all over the store until she finally found the manager behind the sales counter! Perfect!

"Mr. Manager?"

"Yes Usada?" he smiled.

"Um… I was just wondering why-"

"Puchiko hungry." Puchiko's voice made Usada jump. She turned around to see Puchiko tugging at her skirt, "Puchiko is hungry. Where can Puchiko find food?"

"There's still some food in the faculty kitchen. The refrigerator is on the right. You can find some cake on the bottom shelf." Usada's tone became terse.

"Thanks." Puchiko walked off and Usada sighed a sigh of relief, then turned back to the manager. "Yes, and I demand – WHAT! NOT AGAIN!"

Yes, again, the manager was gone from the counter and Usada was alone. "DARN! I'll just have to find him again."

Again, Usada searched for the manager until she found him in the Storage room, cataloguing new merchandise. "Mr. Manager?"

"Hmm…yes Usada?" he smiled again.

"I demand to know why -"

"Hey, Usada!" an annoyed voice forced Usada to look around. It had been Dejiko.

"What is it!" Usada's voice was almost at screaming volume.

"Where are those new Ani Morphing Dolls?"

"3rd shelf." Usada ran her fingers through her hair to stop herself from going crazy from all the interruptions.

"Thanks." Dejiko gruffly took the package from the shelf and walked out of the room. Usada, still a bit ticked, turned to the manager.

"Why is it that Dejiko…WHAT! DANGIT!"

Again, the manager was gone, and Usada, all too used to the procedure, began to look for him again.

After many minutes of searching, Usada finally found the manager outside, sweeping in front of the store. She quickly ran through the door, making sure not to lose sight of him. "Mr. Manager?"

"Yes, what is it Usada?" he looked up from his sweeping.

"I need to know why De-"

"Miss En Rose!" Usada screamed and did a 540 degree turn at the high pitched voice calling to her. When her eyes stopped spinning, she saw it was Murataku that had spoken to her.

"What do you want Murataku!" she asked grabbing him by the shirt collar, assured that he next person who interrupted her wouldn't live to see another day.

"I was wondering if you knew where my Miss Puchiko is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the Faculty Kitchen."

"Thank you! La la la…" he skipped off into the store and Usada shot him an icy glare. She wheeled back on the manager.

"And like I was—OH NO!"

You guessed it. The manager was gone and Usada, on the brink of tears went off to find him again. After a bit of searching she finally found the Manager on the roof. She climbed up the stairs and opened up the small trapped door that led up to the roof. The roof didn't have any other stairs besides that door. Now there was nowhere to run! Finally, she had him.

"Mr. Manager!" Usada yelled to him from across the roof.

"Yes Usada?" he asked innocently.

"Stop running away!" she made her way over to him, "I demand to know why De-"

"Hey, Usada have you seen Dejiko? I need to kidnap her." Out of nowhere, Piyoko appeared in front of Usada, blocking her from the manager.

"SHE'S IN THE AISLES!" Usada loomed over Piyoko, looking absolutely menacing. Piyoko sweatdropped, quickly thanked Usada and ran off. Usada knew all to well that when she turned around, the manager would not be there, but she should at least try.

"Like I…oh look, he's not here." Usada sighed, defeated and morosely climbed down through the trap door to the shop.

She stayed behind the counter for a couple hours. She had given up on finding out why Dejiko had gotten a raise. It was useless. Maybe the gods didn't want her to know. All she had been doing all day was helping people find things that THEY needed, but what about her?

"SURPRISE USADA!" Usada jumped on top of the counter from fright. She looked behind her to see Dejiko, Puchiko, Minataku, Murataku, and Piyoko all there.

"What are you doing here?" Usada asked them, raising her eyebrow.

"We wanted to thank you Usada," Piyoko smiled.

"For helping us find everything we needed," Minataku added.

"Puchiko was hungry before you." Puchiko stated.

"I wouldn't ever have been able to find those trading cards!" Minataku laughed.

"My butt would have been toast if I had lost those dolls," Dejiko admitted.

"I wouldn't have been able to attempt a kidnap of Dejiko without you," Piyoko smiled.

"And I don't what I would have donr without my loving Puchiko!" Murataku chortled, hugging Puchiko.

"So," Minataku said, "Is there anything_ you _need?"

Usada stared at all her friends with glossy eyes. "Thank you all," Usada said teary eyed, "All I've wanted all day is to talk to the manager!"

"What's this about me?" the manager poked his head through the crowd and Usada gasped.

"Mr. Manager!" she got down from the counter, "Why is it that every time I was talking to you, you always ran away?"

"Oh…" the manager blushed sheepishly, "That's because, every time you reminded someone of where something is, _I _realized that I had lost something too that I needed to go find." The entire gang sweatdropped at that comment, "Thanks to you I found my favorite ring that I always kept in the cash box behind the counter, my CD that I left in the storage room, my broom which I had left outside, and my favorite blanket that had blown onto the roof!" Usada almost fell over. "In return for your help, is there anything _you _need from me?"

Usada looked at him, dumbfounded for a second, until she remembered the reason she had been chasing him in the first place, "Yes!" she stated defiantly, "There is!"

"What?"

"I want to know why Dejiko got a raise and I didn't!"

The manager looked at her oddly, "A raise?"

"Yes!"

"What raise?"

"The 9,000 yen daily one!"

"Silly rabbit," Dejiko laughed, "He gave me that raise because I'm the star of Gamers and you're not!"

"Oh yeah!"

As the fight between Dejiko and Usada raged on, the manager flipped through his checkbook. He came to the one that he had given Dejiko(note: After a check is a check that when you write onto the original, the writing is imprinted on the one below it, so you can keep track of the checks you write.) "My!" he said and Usada and Dejiko stopped fighting for a second.

"Tell her that I'm the star of Gamers Mr. Manager!" Dejiko shouted, "That's why I got that raise right!"

"It seems…"

"That the raise was really for me?" Usada asked.

"It seems…"

"That the raise isn't high enough?" Dejiko asked.

"It seems…"the manager closed his checkbook and sweatdropped, "That I put one extra zero on Dejiko's paycheck."

Dejiko turned to stone and broke into many tiny pieces on the ground. Usada exhaled a sigh of relief while the manager wrote Dejiko a new check and took the old one away. Dejiko pulled herself together and started to cry waterfall tears. "It's okay Dejiko," the manager laughed, "Work super hard and you'll get that raise!"

"WAHHHHHH!" is all that Dejiko could say to that.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a silly story that I wrote one day. If you want to review then go ahead. No flames please, I know this story is a little repetitive and it's supposed to be that way. I thought it might make a cute comic short. . RR if you have the time. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
